One thousand words
by Roxas-13-Nobody
Summary: Konbawa! He regresado al mundo ficrolero! Esta vez con un preciosisimo Songfic de CidxVin


**_Disclaimer_**: Final Fantasy ni sus personajes me pertenecen (que más quisiera)

**1000 words**

La noche ya estaba bien entrada. Vincent corría llevando de la mano a una niña pequeña. Parecían huir de algo, ya que en el rostro del joven se reflejaba la inquietud y el temor.

_I know that you're hiding things _

_Using gentle words to shelter me _

Escondió a la pequeña en un gran hueco entre metales: '' No te muevas de aquí, ¿vale? pase lo que pase, oigas lo que oigas, no salgas de aquí.'' La pequeña asintió en silencio. Estaba demasiado asustada para hablar.

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily_

''Vin, vamos por aquí, deprisa''. Cid asomó por uno de los pasillos. También parecía muy alterado. Vincent fue a su lado.

Comenzaron a correr cogidos de la mano. Muy cerca, tras ellos, se escuchaban pasos: les seguían.

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left _

_But I was listening:_

_You'll fight your battles far from me... _

_Far too easily _

Eran guardias. Llevaban unos enormes fusiles en las manos. Les seguían de cerca, por todas partes. El lugar era enorme, los pasillos giraban de forma laberíntica. Cid no soltaba a Vincent, que corría más despacio.

_"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back." _

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door _

_But still I swore _

_To hide the pain. _

_When I turned back the pages: _

_Shouting might have been the answer... _

_What if I'd cried my eyes out, and begged you not to depart? _

_But now I'm not afraid _

_To say what's in my heart _

Cuando los guardias habían pasado por donde ella estaba, la niña aprovechó para, tras unos minutos, salir y buscar a Vincent y Cid. Vió que todos los guardias se concentraban alrededor de la entrada a una gran sala.

_'Cause a thousand words _

_Call out through the ages _

_They'll fly to you _

_Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you _

_Suspended on silver wings_

La pequeña intentó ver, sin acercarse para no ser descubierta, que ocurría en esa sala, aunque ya se lo imaginaba y tenía el corazón en un puño:

_Oh, a thousand words _

_One thousand embraces _

_Will cradle you _

_Making all of your weary days seem far away _

_They'll hold you forever _

Allí estaban, acorralados, abrazados esperando el final. Los guardias les apuntaron lentamente con las armas. Se miraron a los ojos, angustiados, pero a la vez tranquilos... estaban juntos, morirían juntos. Los guardías dispararon.

_Oh, a thousand words _

_Have never been spoken _

_They'll fly to you _

_They'll carry you home, and back into my arms _

_Suspended on silver wings _

Todo sucedió deprisa, pero para Vincent fue interminable, caían lentamente hacia el suelo, mortalmente heridos. Moribundos, uno mirando al otro... Cid movió su brazo hacia Vincent, que lo miró, completamente impotente, pues ya no podía moverse, la vida se les hiba a ambos... Derramó una lágrima silenciosa.

_And a thousand words _

_Call out through the ages _

_They'll cradle you _

_Turning all of the lonely years to only days _

_They'll hold you forever _

Algunos guardias se acercaron a los cuerpos sin vida, al la vez que la niña era cogida de los brazos por otros, ella no quitaba sus ojos de encima de la pareja, absorta, incrédula, convenciendose a sí misma que levantarían en cualquier momento, pero era falso... Comenzó a llorar mientras se la llevaban a rastras.

_A thousand words..._

**Acabado! TT es mi primer fic angst, es un One-Shot SongFic dedicado a mi gente!**

**A Yuna y Rikku, ya que sin ellas no habría emoción en la vida de esta cosita, **

**A Lou, Shelly, Byakko y Suzako, ya que són mi alma, **

**a mi pequeño Vivi, que encuentre por fin su sitio en el mundo **

**Y a Cid, por supuesto, ya que me devuelve lo que pierdo día a día: un pokito de vida **

La ''pequeña'' de este fic bien podría ser mi Shelly, cosita, que siempre nos llevamos un inmenso trauma cuando vemos junts el vídeo del X-2.

Espero que os haya gustado... Es muy triste pero tenía que acabar así.

Un besito a todos!


End file.
